1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to personal skin care devices and methods and, more specifically, to a Personal Care Vaporizer Device for the Eye Area of the Face.
2. Description of Related Art
Skin treatment devices are plentiful. Some pertinent examples of conventional devices and systems in this field are: Mehl, Sr., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,085, Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,414, and Burian, U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,122.
Mehl is a “Skin Moisturizing and Buffing Device.” The Mehl system combines a handheld facial buffer that has an internal steam generator for creating a stream of steam for emission through the “movable skin contacting assembly” (i.e. the facial buffer head). While the Mehl device does provide a handheld steam buffer, it fails to allow the user the option of either cool vapor or heated steam emitted through the buffer head. Furthermore, the amount of vapor available for use is severely limited due to the entire package being of handheld size. A device providing a large volume liquid reservoir that can emit either heated steam or cool vapor would provide a wider set of benefits to the user.
Walker is a “Steam Device for Cosmetic Skin Treatment.” The Walker device does provide a large water reservoir for use in steam emission, but it fails to provide the option of cool vapor.
The Burian “Electrically Heated Facial Sauna Vapor Generating Apparatus,” like Walker discloses a large-reservoir, steam-generating facial massage device. Just as with Walker, Burian fails to suggest the generation of cool vapor (in addition to hot steam) for facial application through the massage head. The ability to deliver hot or cool vapor through the massage head allows the user to continue the facial massage while heating and cooling the massage head and skin. If the only option is to deliver steam, then the user must either stop the massage or stop the vapor delivery in the event that the face becomes uncomfortably hot.
In the field of massage or treatment of the face, the following references have been uncovered and are deemed relevant: Lin (I), U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,995, Lin (II), U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,878, Lin (III), U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2005/0256433, Felton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,217, and Chen, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2005/0240162 all relate to mask-like apparatus for treating the user's upper face and eye region.
Lin (I) discloses a “Structure of a Multifunctional Eye Mask.” The Lin (I) device has an inflatable facemask that provides contact heat and vibrations to the user's face. There is no provision for the generation and application of cool or heated vapor to the user's face.
Lin (II) discloses a “Multi-Functional Eye Massaging Device Having Expandable Body,” which like Lin (II) includes an inflatable eyemask with direct heat application and vibration, but does not suggest the introduction of mist or vapor.
Lin (III) introduces a “Centrifugal, Rotating Power Element and A Massaging Device Using the Same,” that, like its parents, fails to disclose or hint at the introduction of mist or vapor to the eye area.
Felton discloses an “Eye Treatment Device” for washing a single eye of a user with liquid. The Felton device does not suggest the use of vapor or mist, nor does introduce heat or vibrating massage.
Finally, Chen does disclose a device intended to introduce liquid vapor to the eye area. The Chen “Eye Treatment Device” is actually intended to clean the users eyes and sterilize the users contact lenses (which in the eyes) by application of sterilized, atomized liquid to the eyes. In that the Chen device is focused on eye cleansing, there is no suggestion of the use of vibratory massage, heated mist/vapor, or direct heat to the user's facial area.